


Vicarious Happiness

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: It's their first date but they appear to have a tag-a-long.





	Vicarious Happiness

“I can almost hear cheesy spy music in my head just looking at him.”

“Well don’t look at him then.”

“How can you _not_?”

Tobirama rolled his eyes, peering in to the reflection of the window they were passing and catching a glimpse of the man creeping along half a block behind them. “You have a point. It’s only human nature to stare at disasters and unfortunately my brother is a walking disaster.”

He smirked when Madara snorted his coffee, setting off a coughing fit. He could have let go of the older man’s hand to let him deal with that but it had taken him eight long months of beating this idiot over the head with much-too-obvious flirting to get them to this point and he wasn’t about to relinquish his hard-won victories now. Not after how much work he had put in to earning them.

Yet if there were anyone possibly even more excited about this turn of events than him it would be his brother. Hashirama very obviously thought that neither of them could see him trailing after them in a terrible trench coat and a bowler hat pulled low around his ears. Honestly, who the hell wore a bowler hat in this day and age? His ass of an elder sibling couldn’t possibly be more obvious even if he tried. Tobirama hadn’t thought the man was serious when he’d said he didn’t want to miss a moment of their ‘inspiring love story’ but now he realized he should have known better. Hashirama was known for many things but rational decisions was not one of them.

“Does he intend to follow us for the entire evening?” Madara grumbled once his airways were free again. Tobirama sighed.

“It appears he does.”

“Well that has the potential to get awkward. What if we – um, never mind.” The older man looked away suddenly with color rising in his cheeks.

Tobirama raised an eyebrow and allowed a slow smile to grow on his face. “No, now I’m interested. What if we what?” His companion stuttered and mumbled, trying to answer without actually admitting what he had been thinking of. When it became obvious that Tobirama wouldn’t let him wriggle out of it he gave in, blushing harder.

“I was going to say what if we kiss,” he admitted quietly. “Would he watch? That’s so weird.”

“Hm. You think I’m going to kiss you on the first date?”

Madara harrumphed and quickened his step, pulling an amused Tobirama along behind him. Neither of them spoke again until they had reached the park which Madara had promised to take him to on their very first official date. It was a more romantic gesture than anyone would have expected from him, setting up an outing at the very spot where they met for the first time. Hashirama had _sobbed_ when he found out while both of them only rolled their eyes at him.

The two men settled down on to a bench overlooking the large pond, watching a few ducks swim in circles and trying to ignore their observer as he crept behind a small copse of trees to stare out at them from between a sizable gap in the branches, bowler hat catching on the boughs and lifting away to reveal his enraptured face. Madara’s fingers clenched where they was entwined with Tobirama’s, holding his hand almost aggressively tighter.

“I’m glad you agreed to come out with me tonight,” he said haltingly. “A part of me didn’t really expect you to say yes, to be honest.”

“Took you long enough to get the point.” Tobirama waited until his date turned to scowl at him before delivering a devastating smile. “I’m glad you did.”

“Hmph. Well. You _were_ being rather obvious when you started emailing me all those links for compilations of romantic date ideas.” Madara twisted his mouth, a little annoyed at himself that it had taken him so long to understand that his feelings were, in fact, returned in kind. They both ignored the way he was now staring at Tobirama’s mouth.

“Yes I was rather glad you finally understood at that point so I wouldn’t have to resort to sending you love poems or something equally embarrassing.”

Madara blinked. “Would you?”

“Would I what?”

“Would you have written me a love poem?”

“If I did it would have been exquisitely written and contained at least two insults within the first five lines. You make it too easy.”

“Excuse you I am anything but easy.” Retrieving his hand so he could cross his arms with a huff, Madara tore his gaze away from his date’s mouth to glare at him. Unrepentant, Tobirama only shrugged one shoulder and leaned a bit closer.

“Perhaps it would have extolled upon the virtues of your hair. Or your eyes. You have very nice eyes. I could stare at them forever but then I would have to stay very…very…close.” A small noise of amused triumph escaped him when Madara’s blush kicked up the heat by about a dozen notches. “See? Too easy.”

He leaned away again and Madara turned his head to take a few steadying breaths. When he looked back Tobirama was watching the ducks again, probably to give him a moment to collect himself. He was kind like that, soft under the sharp edges of his cutting words, and Madara loved his vitriol just as much as he loved the gentle touches. They were both equal parts of a man he was still surprised returned his feelings, even after discovering how long Tobirama had been trying to tell him just that.

“So, what _would_ it take for you to kiss me on the first date, then?” Madara dared to ask. Tobirama turned to look at him with a wicked grin sliding in to place and he immediately regretted asking that question.

“Maybe you should write me a love poem.”

“You’re not serious,” he deadpanned.

“Why not? If you want me to give it up on the first date I think you should have to earn it, big boy.”

“I wasn’t asking you to–!” Madara cut himself off and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to compose himself again.

Tobirama snickered and shifted in his seat until their thighs pressed together, almost like an apology for teasing him. They fell back in to silence as both of them looked out over the water. Madara took that time to wrack his brain desperately, trying to wring something coherent from it. Words simply weren’t the sort of thing he was good at but there was nothing wrong with borrowing a few from someone else, was there? He hoped not.

A few minutes had passed before he gathered his courage and cleared his throat, drawing Tobirama’s attention but finding himself unable to look the younger man in the eyes as he spoke. He spoke to his fingers instead.

“Though heaven sent you seem to me/you’ve proven your mortality/with heartbeat thrumming in your chest/and scars to which I can attest/a single touch was all it took/you made me yours with just a look/I had–”

Whatever other drivel he would have spouted was abruptly cut off as Tobirama leaned over and kissed him without warning. As much as he usually hated being interrupted, he found that he really didn’t mind so long as the other used this method for it. Madara’s words trailed off in to an appreciative groan and the coffee cup still in his hand tilted precariously as his awareness of the world around him wavered. He didn’t notice when lukewarm coffee started dribbling down the side of his leg – wouldn’t have even cared if he had. All of his concentration was on the warm lips pressed against his own and the hand that was cupping his jaw.

Embarrassingly, an actual whimper slipped out when Tobirama pulled away. He tried not to meet the younger man’s gaze, eyes darting frantically from place to place until the hand still holding him forced his face up and he saw the way Tobirama was smiling. It was a soft, gentle smile.

“Did you really just try and write terrible poetry for me just to get a kiss?”

“I read some of it in a book once.” Madara wanted to sink down in to the bench with embarrassment. “But I couldn’t remember the whole thing so I had to make some of it up.”

“Somehow that makes it even sweeter.”

“I’m not sweet!”

Blowing his cheeks out with flustered protest, Madara tried to turn away. He was foiled by the hand that kept him in place for Tobirama to lean over and kiss him a second time. For a moment the world immediately melted away again, just as it had the first time, and Madara drifted in the bliss that was kissing Tobirama after pining over him for longer than he was prepared to admit to.

Then the moment was ruined by the rustling of leaves and a frantic voice hollering both of their names. Each with one of their eyebrows raised in irritation, both of them looked over to see Hashirama flailing his arms, oversized trench coat caught on a low hanging branch and bowler hat having fallen on to the ground. Even at a distance they could hear the man’s enthusiastic gibbering and the tears threatening to fall from his eyes made them cringe.

“My baby brother and my best friend!” They could hear him crowing. “I’m so _happy_ for you guys!”

“Do you think he could catch us if he ran away?” Madara grumbled. Tobirama entwined their hands as they had been earlier and squeezed tightly.

“Looks like he’s gotten himself pretty tangled up. I’d say we could make a clean getaway.”

They shared a long look, contemplative as they listened to their idiotic stalker continue to struggle. Hashirama cried out with joy when they stood from the bench, obviously thinking they were going to come help him. Then he cried out again, this time with dismay, as Tobirama took off running across the park, tugging Madara along behind him. Laughter trailed behind them along with Madara’s forgotten coffee cup and neither of them looked back as they disappeared down a sunlit path.

Drooping in defeat and resigning himself to being stuck in a tree for the rest of his life, Hashirama watched them go with a smile still tugging at the edges of his lips. He really was happy for them. If he ever managed to get out of this predicament he was going to have to ask Mito for tips on how to be more subtle. Their first date had been adorable and there was absolutely no way he was missing out on the second.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed Madara to be as awkward as possible so I mashed multiple different poems together and tweaked them a bit for maximum terribleness.


End file.
